Und dann war alles still
by Lily Summer
Summary: Er hatte auch Angst. Er spürte es. Dieses Gefühl alleine war entwaffnend. Er war auf eine seltsame Art und Weise froh, dass er auch noch die Wut hatte; sie war der Grund, warum er nicht schon längst verrückt geworden war vor Angst." LE/JP


_Mal wieder was von mir. Wenn ich einen kleinen Hänger bei meiner FF hab, muss ich einfach One-Shots schreiben. -seufz- Disclaimer im Profil._

_

* * *

_

**Und dann war alles still**

Es war früher Morgen. Mit schnellen Schritten lief er durch das bereits sonnendurchflutete Schloss. Blinde Wut verblendete ihm die Sicht. Er konnte keinen einzigen klaren Gedanken fassen, sein Körper stand unter Spannung und seine Hände hatten sich zu Fäusten geballt.

Er hatte auch Angst. Er spürte es. Dieses Gefühl alleine war entwaffnend. Er war auf eine seltsame Art und Weise froh, dass er auch noch die Wut hatte; sie war der Grund, warum er nicht schon längst verrückt geworden war vor Angst.

Doch Sirius hatte ihm gesagt, dass es ihr gut ging. Dass nichts passiert war. Dass er sie gerade noch rechtzeitig gerettet hatte. Es ging ihr gut. Sie war mit dem Schrecken davongekommen.

Er schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. _Wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein? _

Mittlerweile hatte er sein Ziel erreicht. In einer heftigen Bewegung riss er die Tür zum Krankensaal auf und starrte direkt in zwei erschrockene Gesichter.

„James."

Das war Remus.

„Was", blaffte James ihn an. Er hatte im Augenblick wirklich keine Lust, Remus' Stimme zu hören. Dafür war er viel zu aufgebracht.

Er merkte, dass Remus ein wenig geschwächt aussah. Aber es schien ihm nicht mehr allzu schlecht gehen. Und bald würde es auch wieder besser werden, das wusste James. Bald. Und eigentlich war es gar auch nicht Remus, den er sehen wollte. Sondern diejenige, die im Bett neben Remus lag und James' Blick erwiderte. Lily. Seine Lily.

Sie lag dort, ihr Gesicht war unnatürlich blass, doch es ging ihr gut, das konnte er sehen.

_Es. Ging. Ihr. Gut._

Die Angst fiel sofort von ihm ab. Erleichterung durchströmte seinen Körper.

Ihr Haar war offen, genauso wie er es gerne mochte, doch alles, was er im

Moment spürte, war die Enttäuschung. Und dann kam die Wut. Diese grenzenlose Wut.

Er lief mit mechanischen, beinahe krampfhaften Schritten auf sie zu. Doch er blieb in sicherem Abstand vor ihrem Bett stehen. Er traute sich in diesem Zustand selbst nicht.

„Bist – du - _verrückt geworden_?" Er presste die Worte mühsam hervor und man konnte ganz genau hören, wie es in ihm brodelte. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer schmerzhaften Grimasse, als er sie ansah. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Er _wollte_ es nicht glauben.

Augenblicklich verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn stur an. „Vielleicht.", war ihre knappe Antwort. Purer Trotz.

Er schloss die Augen; seine Hände schlossen sich krampfhaft um ihre Bettstange und er konnte sich nur mit großer Mühe zurückhalten, noch ein paar Schritte zu ihr hinüberzulaufen, um sie an den Schultern zu packen und kräftig durchzuschütteln. Er widerstand dem Drang. Er wusste, er würde es hinterher bereuen.

„Lily... provozier mich nicht.", sagte er stattdessen. Seine Stimme war gefährlich leise. Er war viel zu wütend, um zu schreien. Doch der drohende Unterton war unüberhörbar.

„Aber vielleicht möchte ich das.", erwiderte sie in dem patzigen Ton eines Kleinkindes.

Ihre Augen sprühten Funken und sie blickte ihn herausfordernd an.

„Ich würde es nicht darauf ankommen lassen, wenn ich du wäre", knurrte er bedrohlich und seine Stimme wurde immer lauter. Wie konnte sie es nur wagen, _so_ mit ihm zu sprechen? _Sie_ hatte kein Recht darauf, wütend zu sein. Er hatte es. Er ganz alleine. Und er war es. Er war so wütend, dass er sie in diesem Moment eigentlich nicht einmal mehr ansehen wollte.

„Warum? Was sonst?", fragte sie in einer gelangweilten Stimme und betrachtete ihn unbeeindruckt. Diese Gleichgültigkeit ließ ihn wünschen, sofort auf etwas einschlagen zu können. Seine Handflächen kribbelten. Sein Körper zitterte unkontrolliert. Er konnte sich einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„_Verdammt nochmal_, Lily!", fuhr er sie mit heftiger Stimme an und bemerkte in seiner Wut nicht einmal, wie sie zusammenzuckte. „Reiß dich doch _endlich_ einmal zusammen! Kannst du mir vielleicht mal sagen, was diese verfluchte Scheiße sollte? Hast du auch nur die _leiseste_ Ahnung, was dir hätte passieren können? Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, was du getan hast! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du _so_ _dumm _sein konntest, Lily!" Er spie ihr die Worte eiskalt entgegen; er musste seiner Wut Luft machen, für klare Verhältnisse sorgen. Irgendwo fühlte er, dass er sie gerade verletzte. Aber im Moment überschattete der Ärger einfach alles andere. Er konnte ihr einfach nicht glauben. Er konnte ihr verdammt nochmal nicht glauben.

„Wir hatten eine klare Abmachung und du hast sie gebrochen! Hast du auch nur eine Sekunde lang darüber nachgedacht, dass es einen guten Grund gab, dich von uns fernzuhalten? Ich hab dir oft genug gesagt, wie gefährlich es ist! Und trotzdem hast du es getan! _Trotzdem!_"

Er schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf; die Wut ließ seinen Körper beben und er hob eine Hand an die Stirn, um sich zu beruhigen. Vergeblich.

Er war viel zu aufgewühlt, um richtig handeln zu können; er wusste, dass es nicht richtig war, sie anzuschreien und dass er sich hinterher dafür hassen würde, aber im Moment konnte er an nichts anderes denken, als daran, sie seine Wut und den tiefen Schmerz, den er ein paar qualvolle Augenblicke lang selbst hatte ertragen müssen, spüren zu lassen.

„Freundin eines Hogwarts-Schülers getötet von bestem Freund! Na, wenn das nicht eine großartige Schlagzeile für den nächsten Tagespropheten gewesen wäre!" Beißender Sarkasmus. Und diesmal war Lily nicht die Einzige, die zusammenzuckte.

Instinktiv lief er einen Schritt auf sie zu, doch er wurde aufgehalten, als ihm jemand eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. James wirbelte herum und sah Remus vor sich stehen. Natürlich. Remus. Wer auch sonst hätte es gewagt, ihn jetzt anzufassen?

„_Raus._ Sofort."

Remus sah ihn eindringlich an und drückte fest seine Schulter.

James sah ihn so finster an, als wollte er ihm widersprechen, doch im nächsten Augenblick zuckte er mit den Schultern und rauschte lautstark – und ohne einen letzten Blick auf Lily zu werfen – aus dem Zimmer.

Sobald die Tür zum Krankensaal geschlossen war, trat James mit voller Wucht und all dem übrig gebliebenen Zorn in sich, gegen die harte Steinwand. Es war zuviel. Er konnte es nicht ertragen. Ständig blitzten die verzerrten Bilder in seinem Kopf auf. Sie. Am Boden. Leblos.

Er lehnte sich mit der Stirn gegen die Wand; sein Atem ging keuchend und seine Hände hingen schwer und zu Fäusten geballt an seinen Seiten. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Er wollte einfach nicht wahr haben, dass er sie fast verloren hätte. Für immer.

Ein Schauer durchfuhr ihn.

Er musste sich dringend wieder beruhigen. Einen klaren Kopf bekommen.

Doch noch bevor er die Zeit hatte, sich umzudrehen und davonzulaufen, um sich irgendwie abzulenken, schlossen sich zwei warme Arme um seinen Bauch und ein Kopf drückte sich von hinten gegen seinen Rücken. Sein Körper spannte sich augenblicklich an und er presste die Lippen fest aufeinander. Er kannte diese Art von Berührung.

„Es... es tut mir so Leid, James." Er hörte ein leises Schluchzen. Und dann wurde der Griff um seinen Körper viel stärker.

Eine Weile stand er einfach nur da – er stieß sie nicht von sich, aber er drehte sich auch nicht um. Er ließ sie einfach stumm in sein Hemd weinen. Die Zerbrechlichkeit ihrer Stimme hatte ihn zurück in die Realität geholt und jetzt wagte er es nicht, sie anzusehen. Er hasste sich gerade viel zu sehr dafür, wie er mit ihr umgegangen war, um sie jetzt anzusehen.

Auf einmal spürte er, wie sie ihn losließ und von ihm zurückwich. Fast augenblicklich drehte er sich zu ihr um – und wünschte sich im selben Moment, es nicht getan zu haben.

Sie blickte ihn aus verquollenen Augen an, ihr Mund wirkte seltsam verkniffen und ihre Unterlippe bebte. Beinahe flehend sah sie ihn. Ihr gesamter Körper zitterte.

Sein Herz brach.

Und in diesem Augenblick wurde ihm klar, dass es auf der ganzen Welt nichts Schlimmeres gab, als Lily Evans zum Weinen zu bringen.

Sie war so zart, so zierlich, so zerbrechlich.

Wie hatte er es nur wagen können, so mit ihr umzugehen?

Er schüttelte den Kopf und bemerkte, dass Lily ihn mit geweiteten Augen beobachtete. Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, was gerade in ihr vorging.

Vorsichtig streckte er seine Hand nach ihr aus. „Komm her.", sagte er mit sanfter Stimme und brachte ein kleines Lächeln zustande. Er wollte nicht mit ihr streiten. Er hatte es nie gewollt.

Vor allem, da sie jetzt ein _Wir_ waren.

Fast augenblicklich hellte sich ihr Gesicht ein wenig auf; sie zögerte keinen Augenblick und rannte beinahe in seine Arme, nur um sein Hemd erneut mit ihren Tränen zu durchnässen.

„Schh", machte James, als sie schluchzte und strich ihr mit einer Hand behutsam über ihr Haar. Sie hatte ihre Arme fest um seine Mitte geschlungen und drückte ihr Gesicht gegen seine Brust. Er vergrub seine Nase in ihrem Haar und atmete ihren vertrauten Geruch ein.

Er konnte sie sehen. Fühlen. Riechen. Sie war da. Genau hier in seinen Armen.

So langsam entspannte er sich in ihrer Umarmung. _Sie war da._

„Ich hab... ich hab es nicht gewusst, James.", brachte sie jetzt mit erstickter Stimme hervor und er wusste sofort, was sie meinte. Er seufzte leise. „Ich weiß." Seine Stimme klang ungewollt wieder ein wenig hart. Er konnte es nicht verhindern. Und er wusste genau, dass sie es gehört hatte.

„Du bist wütend auf mich." Sie sagte es mit Furcht in der Stimme. Er ahnte, dass er sie mit seinem Gefühlsausbruch erschreckt hatte. Dennoch wich sie keinen Zentimeter von seiner Seite.

„Nicht mehr.", antwortete er leise. „Ich war es. Aber ich bin es jetzt nicht mehr."

Er konnte spüren, wie sie zaghaft nickte. Ihre Hände waren mittlerweile nach vorne gewandert und lagen, jetzt wo sie wusste, dass er nicht fortgehen würde, sanft auf seiner Brust.

„Du bist enttäuscht von mir." Er hörte ganz genau, wie ihre Stimme bebte und beinahe gebrochen wäre. Irgendwie fühlte er, dass ihr diese Frage noch viel mehr Angst machte, als die erste.

Doch diesmal antwortete er nicht.

Er konnte nichts sagen. Die Wahrheit würde ihr weh tun. Die Lüge würde sie durchschauen.

Die Sekunden verstrichen und er konnte spüren, wie Lily an seinem Körper erstarrte. Sein Schweigen war Antwort genug, das wussten sie beide. Eine Träne tropfte auf James' Hand, die an ihrer Taille lag. Er seufzte leise, führte seine Hand in ihr Gesicht und hob ihr sanft das Kinn an. Sie sah ihn aus rotunterlaufenen Augen an. Ihr Gesicht war tränenverschmiert und beinahe hätte ihm die Stimme versagt. Beinahe.

„Lily...", sagte er mit angespannter Stimme und seine Augen suchten die ihren. „Natürlich bin ich enttäuscht von dir, weil du dein Versprechen gebrochen hast. Du hast versprochen, uns nicht hinterherzulaufen. Uns nie zu suchen. Doch du hast es getan." Er schloss kurz die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, sah er sie schmerzerfüllt an. „Aber noch viel enttäuschter bin ich von dir, weil du es beinahe zugelassen hättest, dass ich dich verloren hätte. Fast hätte ich dich verloren. Für immer. Sag mir, wie hätte ich das ertragen sollen? Wie kann ich denn jemals ohne dich sein, Lily?" Er sah sie mit glühendem Blick an und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. Sie antwortete nicht. Sie sah zu benommen aus, um sprechen zu können. Deshalb redete er weiter.

„Ich _war_ wütend. Aber viel mehr auf mich, als auf dich. Ich war wütend, weil ich nicht da gewesen bin. Ich war wütend, weil _ich_ dich nicht beschützen konnte. Und irgendwie war ich auch wütend, weil ich nicht einmal _geahnt_ habe, dass du in Gefahr bist." Er verzog gequält das Gesicht; doch bevor er weitersprach, beugte er sich zu ihr nach vorne und streifte seine Lippen mit ihren. Nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Dann lehnte er sich wieder zurück.

„Ich hätte den Gedanken nicht ertragen können, dass ich im alles entscheidenden Augenblick nicht bei dir gewesen wäre. Ich hätte mir selbst nicht mehr in die Augen sehen können."

Er sah, wie sich ihre Lippen öffneten, so als wollte sie etwas sagen. Doch dann schlossen sie sich wieder und sie sah ihn mit schimmernden Augen an.

„Tu mir das nie wieder an.", flüsterte er. Sanft aber eindringlich. „Ich könnte es nicht ertragen. Ich kann nicht einmal den _Gedanken_ ertragen, ohne dich zu sein."

Er ließ ihr Gesicht los und strich mit seinem Handrücken federleicht über ihre Wange. Sein Gesicht war jetzt weich. Liebevoll.

„Du hast mein Leben zu einem gemacht, Lily. Nimm es mir nicht wieder weg."

Seine Lippen pressten sich jetzt hart aufeinander und er blickte zu Boden. Er sah unsicher aus. Als würde er sich nicht sicher sein, ob er den nächsten Schritt wagen könnte.

Seine Augen suchten wieder ihr Gesicht und er sah dabei zu, wie eine Träne ihre Wange herunterkullerte. Er wischte sie mit seinem Daumen weg.

„Ich liebe dich."

Es war nur ein Wispern, ein sanfter Hauch, man konnte es beinahe nicht verstehen. Doch die Art, wie es ausgesprochen wurde, wieviel Liebe in den Worten steckte, ließ es unmöglich erscheinen, an den Worten und ihrer Bedeutung zu zweifeln.

Sie sah ihn sanft lächelnd an und strich leicht mit ihrer Hand über seine Brust. „Ich liebe dich so sehr.", wiederholte sie. Jetzt mit festerer Stimme.

James' Gesicht entspannte sich augenblicklich – er zögerte jetzt keine Sekunde mehr. Er wusste, was er tun musste. Was er tun _wollte._

Sein Blick wurde zärtlich und sein Mundwinkel zuckte nach oben, kurz bevor er sich zu ihr nach vorn lehnte. Seine Hände lagen auf ihrer Hüfte und sein Gesicht berührte jetzt ihres.

Seine Lippen lagen an ihrem Ohr, berührten es, berührten es nicht. Er spürte, wie sie erschauderte.

„Gib mir nie wieder einen Grund, mich um dich zu sorgen. Und wenn du das nächste Mal etwas Dummes vorhast – nimm mich mit." Sein warmer Atem strich über ihr Ohr. Seine Hand suchte ihre und fand sie sofort. Er verschränkte seine Finger mit ihren und drückte ihre Hand. Leicht. Und doch so bedeutungsvoll.

„Lass mich dich für immer beschützen, Lily." Seine Stimme war nur noch ein sehnsüchtiges Flüstern, ein sanftes, liebevolles Murmeln. Es war wie ein letzter Windhauch, kurz bevor die Ewigkeit einsetzte und alles ganz still war.

„Heirate mich."


End file.
